Konoha's Tenrai Tatsumaki
by hellogoodbye85
Summary: Born five years earlier and treated kindly by the village.Properly trained and Knowing about the kyuubi and his parents will he become strong. What he has a doujutsu more powerful then the Byakugan/Sharingan and Rin'negan combined. NarutoHarem SuperStrong
1. Paperwork and Future Plans

**Konoha's Tenrai Tatsumaki**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Naruto would have a cool bloodline and a girlfriend by now.

**Author's note: **If you feel the need to criticize it be constructive, don't just tear it a new asshole ok. Also all my work/s will be rated M just incase I want to add explicit writing or lemons, also if I happen to write stuff that is similar to lines in other peoples work please inform me so I can give full credit. Also any of my original jutsu's or names are direct translations from a dictionary website so if they are wrong due to grammar or something I'm only using what the website translated them into sorry. Any others that might be wrong I got from a list on the web so I won't change them unless I know from the show/manga that they are wrong.

"Talking" normal

"TALKING" normal/shouting

'Thinking' normal

**"Talking" **summon/demon

"**TALKING**" summon/demon/shouting

**'Thinking'** summon/demon

Jutsu and Translation (only when jutsu is being used)

**Ch.1 Paperwork and Future Plans:**

"mmmnnnn" was all that was heard from the bed as our blond hero awoke still feeling the after affects of dating the two most sort after kunoichi's in the village. "Kure-chan it's time to get up and no matter how nice laying here like this is we have to go to work" Naruto regretfully told one of his fellow bedmates "nnnooo don't wanna go, I wanna stay here" came the groggy, pouting and childlike answer from Naruto's red-eyed hime (#) "yeah Anko-chan wants to stay in bed to, don't wanna move" Naruto's other bedmate added with an equally groggy answer, and thusly Naruto resigned himself to just go back to sleep and let the third wait for him.

I mean who is he to argue with extremely hot ladies with tight firm marble like asses, breasts just meant to be fondled and bodies any goddess would be jealous for. Therefore, amid these thoughts with eyes glazed over Naruto let out a perverted giggle, which surprisingly only got his girlfriends excited and well they decided to wake up but stay in bed.

**LEMON WARNING**

_**LEMON no JUTSU**_

Naruto sat up in his bed leaning against the headboard as Kurenai straddling his lap, Naruto then started to kiss and lick at the nape of Kurenai's neck, causing her to moan as his right hand roamed her back before grabbing a handful of that luscious ass of hers (and the dream of every man in the village) and started to give it a deep message causing Kurenai to moan loudly into his mouth as their tongues were battling for supremacy.

While he was making out with Kurenai his left hand was fingering Anko as she was laying to his left rubbing her hand up and down his cock as her tongue was teasing the purple head.

"Ahh…Annnkoo-chan…at least something…good came out of you…'Kami that's good'…being Hebi-teme (#) apprentice, those skills with that tongue of yours ooohhhh Kaaammmiii" he then shot his seed into her waiting mouth which she gladly took and brought it up to Kurenai (who had stop to watch her) and mashed her lips against hers to share.

Naruto then flipped Kurenai onto her back as he plunged into her waiting wetness causing her to shriek out in pleasure from the penetration and stretching he was causing.

"That it has…Naruto-kun…ohhhh….that it has." panted and moaned Kurenai in response. "Your so tight Kure-chan…ahhh Kami help me your so damn tight and wet uuugggghhh" he just continued to pound into her relentlessly. Anko was just watching and fingering herself at the scene she was witness to until her finger wasn't enough.

"Naruto-kun don't forget your Anko-chan" she said with a sexy pout wich caused Naruto to groan as she mounted Kurenai and started kissing and licking her lips, her jawline and her neck as Naruto kept up his fast movements which were driving Kurenai over the edge when it happened.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK…………….NARUTOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"** Kurenai proceeded to have one of the most breathtaking orgasms in her life, it also didn't help that Naruto kept pounding into her as Anko was kissing and messaging her neck, breast, lips and anything she could get het lips on.

It only took Naruto a few thrust before he was finishing and filling her insides "Kami I love your tight pussy Kure-chan…groan" he pulled out of her much to Kurenai's displeasure before he grabbed hold of Anko's ample hips and savagely pushed into her wet box without waiting for her.

"Aahhh NARUTO-KUN OOOOHHHH Kami" Naruto was more relentless with Anko as she laid ontop of Kurenai who was near exhaustion from her fuck getting banged from behind.

"AAhhh I love fucking you from behind Anko…huff/puff…chan kami you look so hot I cant get enough of it" he then started channeling chakra into his dick which brought the sought after reaction.

She started to moan even more, as she licked her own lips Naruto snaked his right hand from her ass cheek to delicately rub her asshole causing her to gasp in shock, then gasp again in pleasure as he entered his middle finger to the first knuckle. As he did this he began to pump in and out of the poor girl with renewed vigor, as she just stared off into space with a glossy look in her eyes. While doing this his finger disappeared inside her ass, he then squeezed her tit with his left hand.

"Kure-Chan turn around and start licking Anko NOW" he finished in a growl as Anko tightened around him.

Doing as she was told Kurenai began to Lick Anko's lower lips as she was being banged by Naruto from behind, she then bit down on her knub causing Anko to yell out in pleasure and tighten for Naruto as she came.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOO-KUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!!!! I'M CCCCUUUUMMMINNNNNGGG" feeling her tighten Naruto picked up speed before he came in to her fillng her full of his seed. Anko collapsed onto Kurenai as she was still feeling the high from her orgasm. Not waiting for her to regain some control he removed his finger from her ass with a pop and pushes his already rock hard cock into her ass all the way up to the hilt, Feeling a 10" dick push all the way into her Anko came straight onto Kurenai face which she greedily drank up.

"Kure-chan take care of Anko as I fuck her ass…huff/puff…Anko pleasure Kurenai" the girls followed his orders as he was mercilessly butt fucking his woman.

Both ladies were dutifully fingering and licking each other but Kurenai seemed to do more work as Anko couldn't concentrate enough from the force of the fucking she was getting.

"It seems…aaahhh…that Kure-chan…uuuggghh…needs to be taken care off again" with a smirk a jutsu was performed "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (#)" a single clone appeared before moved Kurenai from under Anko to beside her, preparing him for Kurenai Anko started sucking and slobbering on the clones dick trying to lube it up ready for Kurenai. He then took up position at Kurenai's entrance.

The clone placed his cock at her back entrance and pushed in bringing more moans and groans from the Genjutsu Mistress who was already nearing exhausting from her previous fuck and was nearing her edge from Anko's ministrations she was about to explode in ecstasy but the clone was going unbearable slow for her, and not bringing her to climax was killing her as she was watching Anko continually getting her butt fucked fast and furious was not helping her and just turning her on more.

"Please Naruto-Kun" she cried "I need to cum…ppllleeaasseee" but to no avail he stayed at the same speed "Not yet my Beni-hime (#) were gonna cum together so you have to wait" Kurenai just sobbed as she laid back getting her ass fucked long and slow.

Timeskip 1hr------------------------------

Anko's ass was on fire as the fucking was nearing an end as she could feel her last orgasm before she would collapse approach.

"OOHHH Narutoooooo…aaahhhhh FFFFFUUUUUCCCKKKK" Anko came hard and powerfully as she soaked Kurenai's face and her ass just sucked Naruto cock further into her ass.

Kurenai was also nearing her end from the slow deep butt fuck she was receiving, it only approaching quicker as the Real Naruto joined in and started fingering and squeezing her little nub, which brought on her needed release from multiple orgasms.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!" she collapsed as the clone dispelled sent the metal stimulation to Naruto bringing him to climax.

"FFFUUUCCCKKKK…clone…ass…Kure-chan…uugghhh" mumbled Naruto as he received his clone memories which took him over the edge as well "uugghhhh ooohhhh Kami your ass…sucking me dry…ANKO-Chan AAAHHHH" Naruto answered her climax with his own.

_**END OF LEMON KAI **_

(i am not very confidant about this lemon so depending on reviews if i do continue this story i might stop writing them all together or i might not)

"KAMI I love that cock!" panted out a thoroughly exhausted Anko as she slowly collapsed next to her friend, who had already passed out due to a combination of exhaustion and a pleasure overload.

"Kami these sex marathons just get better and better" Naruto said as he lay down between his girls.

"hehehehe Naruto those clones of yours are gonna come in handy when your other fiancés join us" Anko added as her eyes glazed over and she liked her lips at the thought of what his clones could do.

Naruto Smiled and just kissed her and fell asleep with his girls snuggling into him while his hands just reached down to hold both their asses.

SCENE BREAK---------------------------

For both of Naruto's two senseis, their own perverted radars had alerted them to Naruto's perfect morning.

Unfortunately his white haired teacher happened to realize this while researching at some hotsprings several miles away, which wasn't very healthy for him when he was caught giggling by a group of naked female occupants and thoroughly beaten by them.

"Damn gaki he gets lucky with TWO hot chicks and I get beaten up, why are people so unkind" was all that Jiraiya could mumble before he fell unconscious in the crater he was left in.

While his other older teacher happened to stare back at his desk after that slight distraction, only to see his mortal enemy increase in power in just a few seconds "waaahh why can't they just go away" he cried out holding onto his little orange book and his knees to his chest as a child would their teddy bear while rocking back and forth.

TimeSkip 3hrs------------------------------

Waking up in a pile of arms and legs our blond hero smiled at the memories of the recent training he had done when he remembered his meeting with the third.

"KUSO!!! I'm 3hrs late for my meeting Jiji gonna be pissed, hehe maybe I should stay in bed and take a little longer, nah I'm late enough as it is and I don't want to become like Kakashi nii-san" (#).

Hearing this both Anko and Kurenai mumbled out something about perverts. "I meant about being late all the time…sigh… you girls know I'm not a pervert and will never be". Naruto then lent over to kiss both of their foreheads as he untangled himself from them.

"Well not for other to see that is" he mentioned when he looked at his two naked ladies still laying on the bed.

After showering and getting dressed he turn to his loves, "Ok himes I gotta meeting so I'll see you tonight, so relax for the day go get pampered or something just enjoy yourself and I be back later Ninpou Naruto Hiraishin no Jutsu (#)" he disappeared in a Gold and Red flash. (By this I mean he looks like separate gold and red streaks appear, just think drawing a line of gold with red below it etc. just in random spots)

The third was grudgingly filling out paperwork mumbling about Gaki's and meeting to get out of paperwork when a Gold and Red flash emerged in his office "hey Jiji-sensei (#) what did you need to see me for" came Naruto's question as his surrogate grandfather was filling out paperwork. "firstly you were suppose to be here 3hrs ago, secondly how could you be so mean to make me do paperwork 'sobs' so mean, I'm just an old man waaahh" came the crying response from the villages leader and a massive sweatdrop from Naruto.

As he regained his composure, he was mumbling something about crazy old man sensei's and a so-called god of shinobi acting like a baby "Jiji-Sensei this is ridiculous act like an Hokage…sigh…your supposed to be the best in the village and only two people have ever learnt who to handle paperwork, myself and my dad"

This of course peaked the interest of said Hokage as he leaned forward eager for his protégé to continue.

Naruto was smirking at the reaction he was getting from his Oji-san, "Normally I would let you linger knowing I could finish all you your work for in a fraction on the time but seeing as you've had to suffer for so long I'll let you off"

The Hokage was stressing out waiting for the answer, he was even thinking about orderering ANBU to take him to get answers but that stopped as Naruto's mouth started to move.

"The answer for that which is most feared around the world is so simple it's crazy".

This justed mad the third's head perk up and was looking at Naruto with a disturbing and freaky rendition of the dreaded puppy dog eye no jutsu.

"Really, you know how to beat paperwork please tell me I'll give you anything please please sobs...sobs...sobs" this was really freaking Naruto out, seeing his sensei reduced to tears over paperwork was very disconcerting. "Anything you say huh, well then lets see ummm maybe I coul.. nah, then again I might uhuh to messy, that could be co.. to much hassle, mmm sigh anything huh this could take a while I will need to think hard about this."

"OK Ojii-San I can't think of anything yet but I will and I won't you to swear you'll carry-out your promise" Naruto's eyes were shinning with possibilities while thinking about what he could get "Yes Yes YES I swear please tell me tell me waaahh…tteeelll mmmmeeeee".

The Third Hokage, The Professor, The God of All Shinobi, Student of the first and second hokage, teacher of the Densetsu no Sannin (#) was on his hands and knees begging his latest apprentice for help.

"Oh Kami you've got mental problems sensei ehh just use K.A.G.E B." "what are you doing, this is no time for screwing around" the hokage was getting anxious as well as angry at his pupil which just made Naruto laugh at the rise he was getting out of his sensei.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you answer is" a devastating pause and silence began as Naruto was just finding the third facial expressing better then any prank he had performed before. "HAHAHA K.A.G.E B.U.N.S.H.I.N N.O J.U.T.S.U (#), I mean it's so simple you have to be an idiot not to realize it" came an obviously humorous answer in between laughs from our smirking blond hero.

Surprisingly in a weirdly obvious Naruto esque response, Sarutobi just jumped up from his knees pumping his fist into the air scaring the crap out of Naruto then pointing his finger at the piles of unsigned papers "YATTA, It's so easy hehehehe I shall never suffer your wrath again vile paperwork hahahaha I'm freeeeeeee".

As this was going on Naruto was just staring slack jawed at his sensei as he was doing several strange dances like the moonwalk and the robot.

Holding himself back from hitting his grandfather with tremendous self-control Naruto went to calm down the third but unfortunately, his sensei had jumped out the window and started running around the village screaming about how he conquered the scourge that is paperwork.

With a massive sweat drop, Naruto stared out the window mumbling about stupid sensei's.

Unfortunately for Naruto more embarrassment was forthcoming as the third called a village meeting to inform them of his victory "Attention Civilians and Ninja of Konohagakure no Sato (#) I your hokage have finally defeated the great plague of our time, bear witness to the fruits of my suffering for I have defeated the evil known as paperwork, for ever mwahahahaha". Many of those gathered had really paid attention when he mentioned defeating something but when paperwork was mentioned the biggest facefault you ever see occurred.

As people were picking themselves off the ground and started to leave several and I mean several people started to applaud the old man "how did you do it", "teach me your magic", "all hail the third hokage" came all the replies to his announcement they were even bowing on their hands and knees to him.

"Behold my genius, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (#) now I shall never have to work again HAHAHAHAHA"

If one was to look at the crowd gathered around the third they would see tears forming in their eyes as their devil had finally been exorcised and to everyone's surprise, at the third's declaration the Hokage monument started to sing the theme to footloose.

(Credit for this idea goes to Maverick9871, I don't know if anyone else has done this but I have only read it in his story PHOENIX)

Theme to Footloose no Jutsu: 

_I been working so hard  
Keep punching my card  
Eight hours, for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got  
I get this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling  
Or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut _

To everyone's shock the assembled group that included several clan heads started dancing. Including an aged Hokage which quite frankly scared the shit out of all who were gathered.

_  
(Chorus) _

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise  
Pull me offa my knees  
Jack, get back  
C'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose _

"Come on Shika get up and dance, no more paperwork ever yeaaahhh" spoke Yamanaka Inoichi to his best friend Nara Shika "it's too troublesome to dance, I'm just gonna stare at the clouds" was the only reply as the Yamanaka shook his head hopelessly and continued to dance only to be joined by his other best friend Akimichi Chouza.

_  
You're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
Dig way down in your heart  
You're yearning, burning for some  
Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut _

"Hnn, do you people even know how to dance, let me show why the Hyuuga's are the strongest in konoha" (guess who said that) Hiashi and his brother Hizashi started to tandem break-dance which surprisingly to most was incredibly good, unfortunately this show of skill was replaced with amusement when even Ibiki started to dance.

_(Chorus) _

_Loose, footloose  
Kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie  
Shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo  
C'mon, c'mon let go  
Lose your blues  
Everybody cut footloose  
FIRST - we got to turn you around  
SECOND - You put your feet on the ground  
THIRD - Now take a hold of your soul  
FOUR - Whooooooooa, I'm turning it  
Loose, FOOTLOOSE _

_  
(Chorus)_

As the song ended and all the men were actually quite happy and enjoying themselves until their wives decided on stopping the embarrassment caused by their men, which naturally meant beating on them until they felt better.

As the beatings were finishing a loud voice could be heard screaming across the village "HEY OJII-SAN (#) WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE HAVING A MEETING, SO GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE OR I'M GONNA BURN EVERYONE OF YOUR ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOO…, NO WAIT I'M GONNA GET YOUR WIFE TO DO IT WHILE I HOLD YOU BACK AND LAUGH AT YOU".

This only went so far as to have all the women stop their man-beatings to coldly stare at the village leader who had frozen still on the spot when he heard the kid's unnaturally loud voice. Then to have a terrifying chill run up and down his spine as he carefully turned to face his angry mob "hehehehe that gaki's always trying to get me in trouble. Cough cough I'm the Hokage, I don't prescribe to perversion in any way as such I must uphold a high level of moral and ethical standards so as to not bring dishonor to the village" this short speech which sound quite rehearsed somehow placated the mob of angry women on the hunt for perverts. "Yes unlike your straying husbands" he then started randomly pointing at the men on the ground who looked up at him with terrified faces knowing what was coming "I am not a pervert".

Now for those who don't know the women of Konohagakure no Sato are extremely fanatical about punishing perverts and well to say the Hokage's last few words were taken well would be a gross understatement, the girlie screams of men being hurt in very sensitive areas could be heard all over the elemental countries.

(Told you they knew what was coming shudder).

Luckily, the Hokage had prepared this plan for future run-ins with the dreaded anti-perverts and he had Shunshined to his office for his meeting with Naruto.

Now for our self professed super-pervert. As he decided to stop for a quick round of research in a small village between were the white haired sannin was previously and where Konoha is, one could clearly hear the unmistakable sound of the men in Konoha being sadistically tortured (which could put Ibiki and Anko to shame shudder).

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Oh man what was that. It sounded like my fellow perverts being punished; oh the horror how could such a grave injustice be tolerated 'sniff' I SHALL AVENGE YOU MY COMRADES WITH AN EVEN MORE PERVERTED VOLUME OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE hehehehe" If one could see this mans eyes they would the fire of determination in them just as a fist from a blond big breasted sannin that happened to be visiting that very same onsen (#) today broke through the wall and hit his face.

"Dammit Jiraiya stop peeking on me or I'll get my Naru-kun to punish you" what followed was the standard beat down on Jiraiya nothing more nothing less.

Back in Konoha--------------------------------

As the Hokage had just escaped from the Anti-pervert league Naruto's head appeared out the window of the third's office again with another message for the village "AND DON"T USE Maverick9871's HOKAGE MONUMENT GENJUTSU TO CELEBRATE MY IDEA FOR HANDLING YOUR PAPERWORK, I MEAN YOU'D HAVE TO BE A REAL BAKA NOT TO SEE HOW SIMPLE THE ANSWER WAS GEESH".

He was also getting quite angry because his anti-pervert radar was flaring especially when he felt that his Tsu-chan was being peeked on "Kami Dammit Jiraiya when I find you I'm gonna castrate you for peeking on my Tsunade-hime" he then proceeded to put his fist through the closest wall.

As the third appeared back into his office Naruto walked back to his chair glaring very dangerously at his sensei, sat down, and was waiting silently while his rather furious wife run into the office knowing better then to listen to his clever ruse regarding perverts. Moreover, unknown to him they were planning to effect rather nasty and painful pranks/punishments upon his/hers sensei/husband.

Well Naruto was thinking while the third's wife just acted and beat the crap out of him while his student was watching with a smirk.

"hhheeelllppp mmmmeeeeee" came the strangled cry of a pervert. "your of your nut if you think I'm gonna try and stop her" pointing to his assailant "first perverts should be punished, secondly your acting like a baka with your stunts that's my job, thirdly I've still gotta punish you, fourthly suck it up if you do the crime you do the time just be thankful I don't let Anko-Hime or Kure-Hime get their hands on you and lastly your little student and fellow pervert Jiraiya was peeking on my Tsu-chan so I think it's only fair you get punished for his crime".

Naruto was quite pleased with what was happening now, and at the expression on the old mans face when he mentioned his girlfriends, as it is commonly known among the village they have no compassion when it comes to pervert bashing and with the exception of Tsunade are quite obliging with hurting parts of the male anatomy 'cringe'.

Barely recovered and taking his seat gingerly from the beating his wife gave him the third weirdly transformed into his more serious Hokage persona as he began the meeting.

"Now how did you know what Jiraiya was doing" curiosity got the better of him as the coming answer had also intrigued his wife. "What's there to say you have a pervert radar I have an anti pervert radar especially when it comes to my himes and to be quite frank what else does Jiraiya ever do, heh you taught him well sensei" he ended with a shrug and a evil smirk as the third's wife approached him cracking her knuckles.

What happened next was just a repeat of the Hokage's previous beating by his wife while Naruto just smirked while eating some popcorn watching the movie he titled 'Girlie Scream, tale of a perverts punishment'

The third crawled back to his chair slowly pulling himself up and glaring at his student. "I'm still not finished with you yet Jiji-san, with Jiraiya not in the village and Kakashi on missions you're the next best pervert I can punish so begin the meeting then await you punishment".

"Cough heh yes well then let's begin Namikaze Naruto on thi.." he stopped as he heard a certain blond start to giggle maniacally as he was thinking about ideas for a certain prank he was planning "oh no you don't, no pranking me or you don't get your presents or any ramen for a year" he quickly but sternly told his young protégé only to get a scared reaction.

"You wouldn't, what has ramen ever down to you" Naruto cried as he was holding an instant ramen cup he pulled from nowhere.

"Oh yes I am" The third smirked triumphantly as his greatest student sulked into his chair and mumbled agreement and something about how Tsunade can get him later.

"As I was saying Namikaze Naruto on this day the 1st of November as by unanimous vote by the village council during their last meeting has decided that as of this last council meeting you have reached the age of majority as set down by the founding clans as law and are seem to be worthy of clan succession. So you are hereby granted the title of Namikaze clan head and as under normal clan law you would be subject to CRL (clan restoration law) meaning you would need to take at minimum two wives to bear at minimum three children each. However as the last bearer of the Tenraigan Doujutsu you are also hereby ordered under the CRL bloodline provision act laid down by the first Hokage and the three Royal Clans of Konoha the Namikaze, Hyuuga and the Uchiha to take a minimum of hehehehe five wives to rebuild your clan. Now seeing as you already have three girlfriends you are required to find two more at minimum within the year or the council will choose for you any questions".

Plonk was all that was heard as Naruto fainted and fell head first into the table and then the floor.

"Heh oops, maybe I should of given him his fathers will first and told him about his promotion, or well hehehehe just wait till Jiraiya finds out about this he is so gonna reward me with the first copies of his new books". He then had a Kage Bunshin lift his unconscious student to his couch and left him to wake up on his on then began reading his books while his clones worked "Ahh this is how one's job should be" he then turned the page "ooohhhh Tomo-chan what are you gonna do now with Tokiko-chan's body bent that way hehehehe".

This little statement happened to be said in the wrong place at the wrong time because the third Hokage forgot his wife was in the same room as him and well the result wasn't pretty as he felt the air chill and the KI directed at him as shivers went up and down his spine. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh SSSSHHHHIIIITTTT", "now what was that last bit about Tomo-chan dear" asked the Hokage's wife questioned in a voice so sweet it scared the hell out of the man that is said no one has ever defeated.

His wife proceeded to hurt him again. (no need for details, it's to painful on male anatomy to describe)

SCENE BREAK--------------------------

In the same village many miles away where we last saw Jiraiya being left in his little crater, we find him getting caught once again because of his unnatural ability to sense something perverted happening to his blonde apprentice and naturally when he can smell perverted things in the air he can't stop giggling.

"Why is it that something good always happens for the gaki while I get beaten up all the time it's just not fair hmm, I know I can use the gaki for my books, my pervert radar never lies he's got something good going on hehehehe".

Obviously, the Gama-Sennin (#) Jiraiya of the densetsu no sannin sped of towards Konoha to peruse his apprentice's sexual habits for his books.

Unlucky for him that he forgot that His fellow Sannin Tsunade the Namekuji-Hime (#) and her apprentice Shizune were the ones who had just kicked his ass and were still near him when they had heard his entire rant about Naruto and for reasons each had about Naruto (the former about her relationship with Naruto and the latter as a crush she has). They both rushed off towards Konoha to protect Naruto from his sensei's bad habits and to clearly beat up Jiraiya (not to mention being with their Naru-Kun again) because Tsunade finds it a very therapeutic hobby (especially after another terrible run at the local casino's, or when Naruto's not around that is).

SCENE BREAK-----------------------------

Back in the Hokage's office Namikaze Naruto was awakening from his slumber to the sight of a very pissed off Hokage's wife and a bloody and bruised Hokage laying on the floor, all he could do was groan at the headache he had from hitting his head. It seemed to do the job as the Hokage's wife stopped her beat down and rushed to Naruto's side to check on him.

"Oh Naruto Kun are you ok, no dizziness or blurred vision" the woman cared greatly for her surrogate grandson and as such could be a real mother hen when it came to checking injuries.

"Hai hai Obaa-chan I'm fine just a little freaked at what jiji told me, I mean to take five women as wives th…that doesn't make me a pervert does it". If one would look at Naruto you would see the tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"No No of course not Naruto-kun you could never be a pervert unlike my husband and his other student, you are a true gentlemen and as such I expect you to treat these future wives of yours with respect and love because IF I FIND OUT YOU BEGIN TO ACT IN ANYWAY PERVERTED NOT EVEN KAMI HERSELF WILL SAVE YOU FROM PUNISHMENT".

"gulp…h…ha…hai Obaa-Sama I will always be a good man uh huh never be a pervert nuh uh never" Naruto was kneeling with his forehead on the ground.

His Obaa-chan just smiled at him as he stood up and gave him a hug "I know Naruto-kun just act like you always do and you'll be fine"

Unknowing to him he released the breath he was holding "phew that's good, well then Jiji what else do you need to tell me"

"Yes well now that your awake" the aged hokage was smirking at his protégé "the council has decreed that your are to come into your inheritance as heir of the Namikaze clan, this includes all your parents monies, personal items such as weapons/scrolls/any valuables as such and all business interests and properties including the Namikaze clan compound which you happen to be living in at the moment"

Naruto was just absorbing all this info when a thought came to him "Jiji if I only just gained control of my clan compound how was I able to stay there" curiosity etched on his face

Sarutobi just smirked at the memory "that was very simple in fact jiraiya thought of it surprisingly" his wife just scoffed at the idea of jiraiya doing something unrelated to perversion "cough…cough yes well he even surprised me with this idea. Well it went like this, seeing your still a clan member by blood you are allowed to stay in the compound but seeing as there is no clan head all clan belongings personal or general are to be monitored by a caretaker you are required to pay a rent as it were for their services and it just happens that your rent goes into an account that actually belongs to you, but only available when you become clan head. Very clever now wasn't it" you couldn't hide the pride in his voice for his favorite students idea.

His two guests happened to have faces resembling fishes at the rather clever idea the self-professed super pervert had.

"Now onto your final reason for being here, now normally when the position for hokage has to be chosen it usually goes to one of the current Hokage's students or students students as it was with your father and at the moment the only possible replacement for me was my student Tsunade but unfortunately you managed to regress her in age to an 18 yr old and not only that started dating her" he mumbled the last part.

"Well as you know my students became famous as the densetsu no sannin yet with my student Orochimaru's betrayal the sannin can't really be called sannin anymore can they" Naruto and his wife just nodded their heads while he continued.

"So the council has also decided that by having a third member return to the sannin it will be seen as increasing the village's safety and power. So seeing you are also one of my students and that the power you have and use in service to the village the rank of sannin is bequeathed upon you, this also means you will be required to either take a genin team" Naruto flinched at the thought of annoying loud kids, this just got the hokage smiling "or an apprentice, along with normal sannin traveling rights"

"Any questions" Sarutobi finished

"Yeah I'll take the apprentice but it will be my choice no interference and make sure I don't hurt my self" Naruto calmly answered then fainted while his grandmother was dancing around the office like a kid going about her grandson how good he is and how she can't wait to show off to her friends oblivious to Naruto's reaction.

The Hokage was just shaking his head at the events taking place in his office "the strangest things always occur in this office with this job and involving my family …sigh… why can't I have just one normal day" he just sat back into his chair as Naruto was laid out on the floor while his wife had run out of his office no doubt looking for someone to tell the news to.

A/N: This chapter was a little short for my liking, mainly because i was just trying to set the story up and that not get into anything big yet like flashbacks and fights and hopefully my chapter length will be at lest around 5000 - 10000 words a chapter.

No promises though, I usually get right to the point in my stories and don't elaborate that much so some chapters might be woefully short but I will try to fix this.

This story the girls are set so no changing, I might however add some more but I won't take any out

Translations:

# Hebi-Teme = Snake Bastard

# Beni-Hime = Crimson Princess

# Nii-san = Older Brother

# Ninpou Naruto Hiraishin no Jutsu = Ninja Style Naruto's Flying Thunder God Technique (this is a non kunai perfected version)

# Jiji-Sensei - Old Man Teacher

# Hime = Princess

# Densetsu no Sannin = Three ninja of legend

# Kage Bunshin = Shadow Clone

# Konohagakure no Sato = Village hidden in the leaves

# Ojii-San = Grandfather

# Onsen = Hot Springs

# Gama-Sennin = Toad Hermit

# Namekuji-Hime = Slug Princess


	2. Realizations and Council Meetings

**Konoha's Tenrai Tatsumaki**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, because if I did Naruto would have a cool bloodline and a girlfriend by now.

**Author's note: **If you feel the need to criticize it be constructive, don't just tear it a new asshole ok. Also all my work/s will be rated M just incase I want to add explicit writing or lemons, also if I happen to write stuff that is similar to lines in other peoples work please inform me so I can give full credit. Also any of my original jutsu's or names are direct translations from a dictionary website so if they are wrong due to grammar or something I'm only using what the website translated them into sorry. Any others that might be wrong I got from a list on the web so I won't change them unless I know from the show/manga that they are wrong.

**A/A/N: **I know it's been a long time since I updated but just to let you know it took over a month for me to finish the first chapter before posting especially all the rewrites and spelling and grammar corrections so hopefully I will be able to speed things up a bit with my plot outlines I created and still keep the quality I'm aiming for.

"Talking" normal

'Thinking' normal

**"Talking" **summon/demon

**'Thinking'** summon/demon

Jutsu and Translation (only when being used)

**Ch2. Realizations and Council Meetings:**

Naruto had had big days before. Countless pranks on the village, being told who his parents were, being told about the Kyuubi, going on dates with his girls, becoming the youngest ever chuunin/jounin/ANBU/ANBU captain in the village (in that order), countless assassination missions, stopping Itachi from killing his mother and brother, helping stop the Kirigakure (#) civil war (also known as the bloody mist) and becoming a national hero in kiri, but when he found himself walking down the street back towards his compound from the local jewelers all he could do was think back to his recent meeting with the Hokage (#) the previous day.

_Flashback Previous Chapter no Jutsu:_

_"_…_you are hereby granted the title of Namikaze clan head and as under normal clan law you would be subject to CRL (clan restoration law) meaning you would need to take at minimum two wives to bear at minimum three children each"… " last bearer of the Tenraigan Doujutsu you are also hereby ordered under the CRL bloodline provision act"…" minimum of five wives to rebuild your clan"…"have three girlfriends you are required to find two more at minimum within the year or the council will choose for you..." _

_Flashback Previous Chapter no Jutsu Kai:_

"Nani, what a day and if that's not all they made me a sannin and then I had to take care of Anko-hime and Kure-hime's reactions"

_Flashback no Jutsu:_

_Arriving back at the compound Naruto just wondered in with a dazed look on his face when he sat down on the couch trying to digest all the information he had gotten. That is how both Anko and Kurenai found him when they arrived home later that day from their shopping trip._

_"Hey Naru-kun what are you doing" Anko skipped over to him trying to get his attention but failing miserably. "Hey Kure-chan Naru-kun won't answer me he's just staring off into space like he did the first time we had a threesome" her Red eyed fellow fiancé just wondered in after putting her clothes shopping in their room and Anko's weapon/toys shopping in the dojo._

_"What was that Anko" she walked over to the others and turned to face Naruto when she saw his eyes "Anko what did you do to him he looks just like he did when he caught the two of us having sex in the onsen before he fainted from loss of blood". Kurenai spoke very irately but not loudly at Anko._

_Anko just looked scandalized seeing for once it wasn't her who turned their Naruto's brain to jelly "…Growl don't blame me Kurenai I found him like this and if you or me didn't do this that means it was the old man and that means we get payback hehehehe Naruto-kun will really enjoy this one". _

_Naruto's beni-hime could only shrug her head at Anko's childlike behavior "Kami she is becoming more like Naruto everyday…sigh…this isn't helping Anko how are we gonna wake him up". Anko just looked at Kurenai for a brief second before a gleam in her eye told her exactly hoe they could wake him up._

_Flashback Lemon no Jutsu_

_Kneeling down both Anko and Kurenai began to shed their own clothes as well as those worn by their zoned out man._

_Taking their hands both girls began to message and rub both his shaft and member as they were trailing kisses down his body. They continued until they reach the target of the obsession. Taking the lead Anko began to lick Naruto's member as Kurenai began to tee-bag him._

_Letting her magic tongue as Naruto calls it do it's job she started bobbing up and down on his love kunai when several moans were heard._

_"Cum on Naru-kun you know you want to join us" Kurenai had stopped for a brief second trying to coax a response. She then took both balls into her mouth using her warm wet tongue to help that reaction along._

_"Uuugghhh what…oohh kami that's good…gg I'm cumming eeerrrhhhhh"_

_Taking her head of her cock as she calls it both Anko and Kurenai who had stopped on his sack when she felt it tighten awaited the pending eruption when it hit them in the face they both began to lick off each other along with the groping both were giving each other._

_Looking at the Yuri action going on Naruto decided to wait until they had enjoy each other to finish them off._

_Spread out on the floor Anko had mounted Kurenai and was kissing her furiously while both girls hands were roaming each others body trying hard to get a good grip of something. When they both began fingering each other only for Anko to go further and put a finger in Kurenai's incredibly tight ass._

_"Oohhhhhhhhhhh…sssoooo ggoooodd Annnnkkoooo uughghh" one could tell Kurenai really likes her ass getting fucked but when she started on Anko well the reaction was better "oh kami oh kami oh kami oh kami oooohhh kkkaammiiii uuughhh Kami hurry up Naru-kkuuunnnn this is better with three…aaahhhhhh" both Kurenai and Anko came together as their hands left each others tight holes._

_Naruto had cum twice him self just jacking off at the scene before when he heard Anko's plea and of course being the gentlemen he is he couldn't let two beautiful women down no could he._

_"__Tenrai bunshin no Jutsu__ (#)" three clone Naruto's appeared and one sat down next to the real Naruto while the other two picked up the girls and put them onto the sitting Naruto's laps._

_As the sitting Naruto's entered his fiancé's as they sat on them the other two clones pushed the girls forward and pushed their hard cocks against their soft tight puckered little rose buds and pushed in._

_This got the desired reaction as both girls came near instantly at the double penetration._

_"UUggghhh well now whose the dirty little sluts who love getting gangbanged huh…ahhh so tight" _

_"we're yooouuurrrsss…ggggguuuhhhhh oohhhhh fffffuuuccckkkk kami naruuuu-kkuunnnnn haarrddeerrr ffaasstteerrr" both girls were screaming theirs heads off they both came and Naruto picked up the pace and began to mercilessly pound them from the front and from behind._

_"I…can't…keep…going……soon uughhh" Naruto was bucking fast as Anko and Kurenai were still going even after the multiple orgasms they've had._

_"Naaarruu-KKKuuunnn weeee''rrreee coommminggg" both girls couldn't hold out any longer as they began to see stars._

_"i…huff/puff…guess it's time uugghhh…to start aaahhhhhhh…family __Osaeru H__arami no Just Kai__ (#) oookkkkk…hheeerrreee…iiitttt cccoommess…aaahhhhhh…uughhhhh"._

_Flashback Lemon no Jutsu Kai_

_Both girls could feel a warm wetness enter them as the clones disappeared and they both snuggled up to Naruto when they remembered what he had done at the end._

_"NARUTO WHAT THEY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, NOW BOTH ANKO AND ME WILL GET PREGNANT" Kurenai just started yelling at him right off the bat "ANKO WHY AREN"T YOU YELLING AT HIM" she confronted Anko but was stopped by a hand over mouth belonging to Naruto as he hugged the rest of her._

_Waiting for his chance to speak he responded "Kure-hime you know me better then that I always have a reason for my actions you just have to let me tell you" Naruto spoke gently to her because he loved her to much he wanted to tell her the news but more importantly he was scared when she got angry, she just sank back into his arms calming down._

_Anko just smiled at how Naruto was able to clam Kurenai down so easily with just a simple talk and hug. "It's alright Kure-chan it's not like we haven't been bugging Naruto to get us pregnant for years now has it and if he did this that means he wants to have a family now right Naru-kun"._

_Naruto was just smiling at Anko. Normally Anko is the hotheaded one of his girls but it seems in private both Kurenai and Anko switch places more often then not. "You are correct Anko-hime; in fact it's the reason why you found me in that state when you got home, oh and by the way thank you for the wake me up it was quite enjoyable"._

_"Now listen carefully I'm gonna tell you about my meeting with Jiji earlier and I want you to wait for any judgments or punishments you want to give him until I finish ok" both girls nodded an affirmative._

_"Ok so when I used the Hiraishin leaving you yest…" _

_--Time Skip 1 hr--_

_After his little talk with his fiancé's it was quite comical watching both his himes yell about names for the kids or clothing choices it was even funnier when the two started yelling at each other about colour schemes for the new rooms they will have to prepare. It made him feel even better when they said that with Tsu-chan they would teach the kids the most sacred of duties pervert bashing, which could only make Naruto grin at the pain his family will bring to the world. Of course, what he was seeing was very graphic recreations of the Anko sticking kunai in the entire wrong place (for men that is)._

_Yes well with all the yelling that it seems they learnt from Naruto the secret of the globally loud voice (i mean when he yells and everyone everywhere can here him) the entire village found out nearly instantly that the fiancé's of the Namikaze clan head were trying to get pregnant and that a new sannin had been appointed. _

_Of course, this news only left one option, which was to go get shit faced and party until they drop with the rest of their friends and teammates at the club tonight._

_--Scene Change House of Fire nightclub--_

_The House of Fire is widely known to be the hottest club in fire country and many visitors to Konoha just come so they party there, which means that one has to look to hot to touch if they're gonna seen, which brings us to our blond hero and his fiancé's._

_Arriving at the club eventually after a rather time consuming search for clothes to wear Naruto and the Girls headed to the front of the long line to get in. "Hey Jojo packed tonight or what" the door man just looked up at the guy speaking to him and his blank face smiled at the three before him._

_"Hey Naruto man the others are already here and are just waiting for you" he just lowered the velvet rope to let them in despite the whines from those waiting inline "hey how come they get in we've been waiting ages". Naruto just whispered something into his door mans ear when he noticed two people about 10 couples down from the front, he turned towards the girls, "you guys go inside and find the others I'm just gonna be a minute or two" both girls nodded and (much to the assembled men's envy) kissed him._

_When they entered he turned to the couple he spotted and yelled out to them._

_"Hey Iruka come up here" said scar faced teacher looked up and smiled at his former ANBU team member and best friend (I like the idea of Iruka being really strong but choose to be a teacher) "hey Naruto I see your out for a good night"._

_"Yeah well got at lot of celebrating to do…ah by the way who are you here with tonight" the smirk never leaving Naruto's face as Iruka blushed. "I'm here with Tokimi Meishi, we both teach at the academy". "Well well I didn't know you finally manned up and asked our former teammate out…hehe… good for you" Naruto just congratulated Iruka with several soft pats to the back (well soft for him backbreaking for normal ninja)._

_Getting a bright spark of inspiration (which when Naruto gets is like a punch in the face) he yelled out of nowhere "HEY" much to loudly for those closest to him "why don't the two of you join us the others are already inside and Mikan should be here so Tokimi won't be to lonely…heh…kami I'm so clever"._

_As Tokimi walked up to the group the usual teasing was taking place and of course the knowledge that Iruka had liked her since their ANBU days and how she liked him form their ANBU days came out, and Naruto being the super cool non ditzy clueless person he was he said he could tell years ago they liked each other but wanted to watch how they tried to get past the obvious sexual tension between them._

_Now even though he is super cool and not clueless it can't be said Naruto knows how women tick and with his admission both Iruka and Tokimi were extremely angry at him and yelling about how they could have been together already (well Iruka was yelling that while Tokimi was beating him down while yelling at him as well)._

_After a few minutes of apologies and what not they entered the club as well followed by Naruto "hey Jojo these two I just brought in they go on the permanent list alright" the big guy just smiled and nodded "you got it chief, now go enjoy yourself or someone else will try to get you ladies" _

_How right he was because at that very moment a man came flying out the door holding his crotch for life "it seems it's already happened but not to worry the girls aren't gonna leave me for some cheap wimp I mean look at me I'm hot" they just laughed and separated._

_"Ok who's next oh it's you the whinger fine you can go in" as the group started walking in Jojo stopped the man and spoke "I was talking to the girls you however have been blacklisted by the owner". The man looked pissed and when he turned to his friends they had left him, "Who is this owner he can't do this to me do you know who I am" Jojo wasn't really paying attention and just spoke the hard truth "no I don't know who you are but the blonde you were bitching about was the owner which means piss off"._

_The man just grumbled and walked off._

_--Scene Change inside the club--_

_Walking up to the crowded lounge section taken by his compatriots Naruto and his two guests quickly sat down as three drinks had already appeared in front of them as a cough was heard._

_Kakashi Hatake the legendary copy cat ninja and only living student of Naruto's father and his adopted brother stood up, gravity defying silver hair and everything with a sake cup held high. "Ahem…cough…cough…now as the older brother as it were I'm duty bound to congratulate my Otouto (#) for not only his recent promotion but on his future family with these lovely women…hehehe…cough…cough" he happened to finish when he started to imagine what Naruto had to do to his fiancé's to get to this point._

_"PERVERT" (SLAP) both Anko and Kurenai had appeared in front of Kakashi as he finished his toast and slapped him upside the head knocking him out._

_The other assembled shinobi were just looking at the unconscious body of Kakashi and shook their heads at the man and his blatant perversion especially in front of the two most anti-perverts in the village. "You would think he'd learn after all this time to watch what he says in front of women…sigh…well no use wallowing about his stupidity let's dance._

_As the couples in the group walked out onto the dance floor as Way I Are by Timberland started playing. Anko and Kurenai took this opportunity to start grinding up against Naruto as they begin to dance. _

_"Girls if you keep dancing like this I'm not gonna be hold responsible for fucking the two of you right here right now", both girls just grinned at him "why do you think we're doing this" Anko said as Kurenai added her own reason "that's right Naru-kun as seeing we aren't allowed to drink for nine months we need to find something to take our time up when we go out". _

_"You know just because I said I wanted you to get pregnant doesn't mean it has to happen right away, all I did was to remove the anti-conception jutsu on the two of you which I will also be doing to Tsunade when she gets home". _

_His face then turned pale at his next thought, of course seeing him worry was a big deal cause there was few things that worried their man. Seeing there faces Naruto just said the perfect thing to make them laugh._

_"Not to mention Tsu-chan will never forgive me if you two got knocked-up before her"._

_Of course, they just smiled while Kurenai squashed her incredibly round and firm breasts into his back and kissed him on the cheek for agreeing to wait whilst Anko just ground her ass into his crotch causing him to groan. _

_He just let them continue._

_After the song ended they headed back to the owners lounge were some of the others who didn't dance were still drinking with the now awakened Kakashi. "Hey Otouto (#) how was the dancing…giggle…I can see you enjoyed it thoroughly" (he pointed to Naruto's crotch)._

_Smirking Naruto let his ego get a few hits in "At least I've got a girl and two none the less how about you". The others with them just laughed at Kakashi's blank facial expression as Naruto continued "From what I can see Mikan is dancing with Yuugao and even Iruka who is one of the shyest people I know is getting his freak on with Tokimi" he nodded his head at the couple still dancing as they were both getting hot and heavy._

_As Kakashi looked on, he just pouted at the jab and continued to drink._

_The rest of the night continued on as the celebrations went from the dance floor to their sectioned off lounge area._

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai:_

"So I've got the rings and I only need to buy all the baby stuff for the room the girls are doing up today and I'm set…sigh…kami I need a vacation"

He continued towards his home when he noticed people had started calling him Namikaze-sama again which he had hoped to of gotten them out of that habit years ago until he overheard two young girls one platinum blond and the other pink gossiping about the new sannin how powerful he must be.

"Ino-pig I bet you that new sannin is really strong and from what Shiraishi-san told my kaa-san at the grocery shop he is even stronger then the hokage" Naruto was could only scoff at the conversation these girls were having.

"Don't be silly Forehead-girl no one is stronger then the hokage and even if there was my Sasuke-kun would be it" the blond then smirked at her friend as she went red and started to ramble on about how Sasuke's hers and what not. In fact, it only took a few choice words and both girls were wrestling around on the ground arguing about the current crush.

The crowd gathering around the girls were having quite a good time watching this spectacle, yet they were also talking about how the girls were acting foolishly especially for prospective kunoichi.

When Naruto heard the k word he proceeded over towards two of the more sensible and serious kunoichi in the village. "Hey Mika-chan Toki-chan what was that I heard about kunoichi" Naruto whispered to them as he appeared behind them. "Ahhhh…who…uughh Taichou (#) how many time do I have to tell you not to do that to me" Mika whinned.

(Mikan Hatake was one of Naruto's ANBU teammates who had been removed from active service to hokage bodyguard duty due the recent birth of her first child with his Nii-san Kakashi Hatake while her companion Tokimi Meishi was the current head of kunoichi development at the academy and Naruto's first and former ANBU team captain before he took her place after her retirement and his promotion).

Naruto just smiled the usually heart breaking knee bending blush smile that got him his own fan-club like his father. "Sorry Mika-chan I couldn't help myself and how many time do I have to tell you, stop calling me Taichou you're my Nee-chan so refer to me accordingly ok". She just nodded "ok good now how are you Toki-chan anything interesting happen at the academy lately". Tokimi was just blushing from the smile Naruto was giving her.

"Not really Naruto-Kun just the usual, kids arguing with each other fighting with each other, slacking off in their training heehhh the girls caring more about their hair then their training or the Uchiha, speaking of which is just hopeless he has no team skills no friends he just broods all by himself and no matter what the faculty says the counsel won't have him removed from the academy because of who he is even if it means that eventually their lack of restraint will put him into a situation that could get him and whoever's on his team killed".

Naruto was just smiling at his former captains analysis of the last loyal male Uchiha, "I'm glad that most of the villages ninj…well the ones who can think with their heads" 'and not worry about sucking up to the Uchiha' he thought to himself "actually see that he is very unstable and very emo at the moment".

The 3 former teammates just began to laugh at his little slight at the boy when to piercing shrieks were heard and two young girls were pointing and yelling at them for insulting their oh so precious Sasuke.

Ignoring the two pre genin (#) students Naruto commented on how girls were never this loud when he was younger causing his companions to giggle and to get the two girls really pissed at him.

While he was ignoring them the blond was furiously sprouting on about her Sasuke-kun until she saw the man insulting him and well being the promiscuous (normally one would be sexually active for this to have meaning but ino is known to be a terrible flirt so it has significant meaning) girl she is she went beat red from her blush while trying to remember why this guy look familiar. Her pink haired, banshee voiced friend was just throwing insults at the man left and right about the usually blah blah Sasuke-kun blah blah when she grabbed her rival by the hand and dragged her towards the group of three older shinobi.

"Hey you BAKA who do you think you are talking about Sasuke-kun like that, you should praise him for he is the greatest. I bet your nothing but a weak ninja who can't do anything but insult his betters to make himself feel better" she then went to hit him until she felt a ninja-to (#) at her neck.

"How dare you speak to Taichou like that you miserable little bitch, I should gut you right now for the insult you just made". If anyone looked closely at the pink haired fool you could tell she was about to faint until laughter could be heard and not just any laughter full blown laughter from the belly and when everyone look towards the laughter our blond hero was holding his sides trying to breath.

"I…can see…Toki-chan…hahaha…you were right…hahaha…I feel…so sorry for…hahahaha this years jounin-sensei's…who get her" Tokimi was just livid at what her student had said about Naruto and decided a quick lesson was in store for her.

"Sakura Haruno how could you show so much disrespect towards not only a fellow villager but a fellow shinobi and clan head, I will be talking to your mother when I next see her and will make sure to recommend her dropping you from the academy"

As the blade left her throat Sakura just stared at her teacher not really taking to heart her message and just thinking how she will never be with Sasuke (I'm really sorry for sakura's attitude she just really is a sad person…sigh…) when Naruto spoke up.

"Mika Nee-chan you already forgot about calling me Taichou didn't you" he smirked at her as she turned sheepish.

Turning his attention to the young girl his face took on a very serious tone "So your Sakura Haruno the supposed smartest student for this years graduating class hmmpph I'm not impressed I can tell just by looking at you your weak, you skive off training to look after your hair more, you attitude to being a ninja is pathetic it's people like you who cause kunoichi to have such a low level of respect in the hidden villages and if you don't get it into your head that being a ninja is not a game it is a serious commitment to protect this village with every ounce of your being, to care for all who reside inside these walls. You will die very young, oh and to let you know I hate traitors and anyone who is a threat to the future of this village and it's inhabitants, that includes wannabe ninja who will endanger their teammates by foolish actions".

Naruto turned to walk away but stopped and turned his head back at the young girl and the surrounding crowd. Where he decided to pull a Jiraiya and started his little dance. "Oh and for who I am"

(start jiraiya strange dance music)

"Wherever I go either North, South, East or West I'm am feared and admired by man for my masculinity and strength while women love me for I am the great Naruto Namikaze, Konoha's Tenrai Tatsumaki, Son of the Fourth Hokage, Head of the Namikaze clan and newly appointed Sannin huuuhhh". His cape just fluttered behind him as all the women in the crowd swooned at him but when he smiled they all fainted.

(end jiraiya's freaky dance music)

"hehehe see I told all women love me, bet your precious Uchiha can't do that…oohh…wait that's right he is just a arrogant emo sook". Naruto just turned to Tokimi when he saw her on the ground with blood coming out of her nose.

"Come on Toki-chan I wanted some inside info on this years students…gaahhh what a pain hhmmpph fine I'm going, I'll be sure to tell Iruka about this". As he turned to leave, he could see all the men from the former crowd on their knees bowing at him.

Frowning at the show Naruto did what any kindhearted soul would do he pouted and started whining at the men. "coommmee on don't bow to me I don't need this type of worship, please get uuuupppp"

One of the men who he recognized immediately spoke "Naruto-sama you must teach us lowly men your secret please", to say he was confused would be an understatement "uuhhhh Kakashi-nii-san what are you talking about teach you what", always the clueless person he was he started freaking out as the men started to chant his name in a very holy way (just think churches and how people chant but not sing).

"Look over there something strange and weird is over there", now any sane person would not look but this is Konoha, people are not normal here so they did what you expect they turned around to see what their new master was talking about.

His followers were all looking for this strange thing Naruto saw but what they didn't know is it was all a trick "where is it" "I cant see anything" "keep looking for Naruto-sama would never lie to us". Unknown to them Naruto had run away at full tilt to get to the baby store quickly before anyone noticed him.

However, not before Tokimi Meishi had risen and chased after him to stop him from telling Iruka. While Mikan had taken Kakashi by the ear and led him, home.

"Naruto-sama can yo…Naruto-sama were are you" was the yell as several men as their hero had disappeared when a (shudder) green spandex wearing living eyebrow jounin spoke up (well spoke up for him but yelled for everyone else).

"YOSH NARUTO-KUN IS SO YOUTHFUL TO TRICK ALL OF AS, SO I SHALL SHOW MY OWN YOUTHFUL SKILL AND GET 100 FEMALE PHONENUMBERS AND IF I CAN"T DO THAT I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONUMENT UPSIDE DOWN CARRYING 1000 POUNDS AND IF I CAN"T DO THAT I WILL…" everyone was just staring at this man as he kept sprouting about something called youthful spirit, but for the ninja in the crowd they were just ingnoring another of Gai's rants about youth until a shorter clone of him appeared.

"YOSH I COULD HEAR GAI-SENSEI'S GLORIUS SPEECH OF YOUTH AND RAN TO SEE IF I COULD HELP HIM AND IF I CAN'T I WILL GET 100 DATES AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT I WILL START SINGING TO EVERY GIRL I SEE FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK…" the elder spandex wearing man just stopped what he was doing and looked at his young protégé who was staring right back at him.

"LEE THAT IS TRULY A YOUTHFUL WAY TO SHOW YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH" for the surrounding ninja they knew what was coming and tried to get away as quick as possible but the villagers had to bear the awesome but deadly power of youthful expression.

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE" next thing the civilians would see would make therapists truly happy, an incredibly frigging scary sunrise appeared and the nice guy poses followed only to blind the crowd with the shiny teeth.

One unfortunate chuunin had happened to walk into the hugging spandex wearing duo and suffered the full force of that which haunts all "kai kai KAI oh KAMI please kai, waaahhhh why won't it stop" he just fainted from fright.

"TOGETHER OUR YOUTH SHALL SHOWER ALL THOSE AROUND US LEE"

"HAI GAI-SENSEI" they just ran off to do whatever weird promises they made beforehand.

--SCENE BREAK NARUTO AFTER LEAVING CROWD--

"HaHaHaHaHa I'm so clever no one could tell I was lying, I'm so smart" Walking into the baby store Naruto just puffed out his chest in a manly way to show how proud he was of his clever ruse and to impress the ladies.

Walking up to the attendant he proceeded to read off the list Kurenai and Anko prepared for him for their eventual children "Now miss I need two of the best of everything including diapers, bibs, clothes, toys, playpens just any sort of play thing and just anything and everything 2 kids could ask for ok…" (of course he was planning for future children with his eventual wifes but no one had to know that yet) the young teenager was just staring at Naruto thinking along the lines of 'what a man I bet he is the kindest person and if he wants all this he must love his family a lot and must have a lot of money to'.

Naruto could tell what the young girl was thinking so he rushed her along and told her charge everything to the Namikaze clan while he went to buy a few smaller items he could take at that time.

After his shopping, he arrived home to find both Anko and Kurenai sitting at the coffee table in the lounge talking about what to do with the nurseries and sipping on tea. "Hey minna I've made the order and the attendant said the delivery will be in a day or two but while we wait I picked up some nursery design books and a few other items for the babies, mainly just toys you know stuff animals, stuffed kunai (much to Anko's delight) etc". The three lovers just spent the rest of the day talking about what they could do for the nursery and going over the events of Naruto's trip to the store.

--Time Skip Day Before Genin Exam--

8:00 am Thursday morning (I made the day before Thursday which means Friday is the exam and team placement is Monday) and the village council had convened a meeting to discuss the new genin promotions and their always favorite Uchiha.

Walking into the council rooms he sees the older and most powerful shinobi in the entire village present including the always together Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the ever hot Tsume Inuzuka, always pompous and head of the council Hiashi Hyuuga, the always scheming Danzo, the thirds teammates also known as the elders Koharu and Homura, head Dokujin (#) of the Hatake clan Hishu Hatake, the never ending shrill annoyance of Koushou Haruno, Higarashi Dustin the famed weapon smith and Mikoto Uchiha last of two loyal Uchiha's left in the village.

As he stood at the door looking over the chambers the other attendee's turned to him and gave him a rather piercing once over when the pink haired fool as it were decided to try and I mean try but fail to seductively walk over to him. Seeing this only caused the men to turn green and run out to the toilet to throw up.

"…screech… what do you think you're doing running away …screech…" as clueless as all pink banshees she had no idea she was really ugly, but turning her attention back to Naruto "oh Naruto-ku…huuhhh were are you" not realizing that during the toilet rush Naruto had walked over to Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha who were sitting next to each other, and being who she is and not getting a clue she walked over to them. (I mean pink hair must really make people stupid)

Letting his charm flare "so Tsume-chan how have you and that hot daughter of yours Hana been" finishing with that knee wobbling smile of his "gggrroowwll…mmm she's fine Naruto-kun and I'm good but I'll be better once I get rid of this itch I need to scratch". She let fangs show in her feral smile, which turned into a frown when she saw her walking over to them.

Knowing exactly what turned smile into a frown Naruto thought up the perfect ruse and gently lent forward into Tsume's ear "play along for the moment and will teach this banshee a thing or two" Tsume just smirked and nodded.

Waiting for Koushou get closer and making sure to pretend they do not notice her they start to really let her have it. "So Tsume remember tonight I want you and Hana to arrive after dinner and make sure you wear something hot and revealing but make sure it's not pink I hate pink it gives me the shits". When he said that the Haruno clan head decided to try and teach about what pink really means until she heard the next bit "I wish I could burn anything and everything pink especially after that stupid little academy student decided to mouth off at me the other day…uuumm… I think her name was Sakura or something like that".

When she heard her daughter's name, she screamed on the inside at her daughters ruining of her plan and stomped off to her seat.

As she stomped off both Naruto and Tsume started to laugh only for Tsume to continue the flirting between the two. "so naru-kkuuunn what would you prefer Hana and myself to wear…hmm…any preferences".

Naruto being the student of a self professed super pervert couldn't stop the thoughts he was getting and a little blood started to appear at his nostril, wiping his nose he lent forward to whisper in her ear "mmm maybe a school girls outfit you know the one I'm talking about or maybe nothing at all and it seems I happen to have nothing at all back at my place" he then licked her ear causing her to shiver and blood to drop from her nose.

Mikoto was just watching the show and was thoroughly enjoying it until Tsume started their little flirting game again and being seeing how she had been trying to progress her relationship with Naruto to the next stage she was getting quite jealous.

Noticing Mikoto reaction to his flirting with Tsume Naruto leaned over to her and whispered several items that caused her to blush and sputter about. Smiling at the response he got he stood back up and addressed both women. "Just remember what I said and maybe it will happen", he then winked at both and left for his seat.

It took another ten minutes for the council members to return to the chambers and for the Hokage to arrive. "Alright now would the council chair please inform me why the council was convened".

Looking around Naruto noticed something strange for the council and raised his hand "uuuhhh I know I'm not the council chair but I would like to ask a question". Looking to both Hiashi and the Hokage, he continued, "well seeing as how the council was convened and this being my first actual official council meeting I would like to know where the rest of the council members".

The others in attendance just giggled at his cluelessness when it comes to council workings.

Nodding at the question Hiashi looked at the Hokage who nodded with a smile adorned on his face and replied "Yes well Namikaze-san normally when the council is convened the civilian part is usually present however when certain situations occur that only involve shinobi matters the shinobi council is only called as is the meaning for this meeting".

After having his question answered Naruto sat down awaiting the Hokage to start the meeting proper.

Standing up Hiashi Hyuuga spoke his concern for this years graduating class "Honorable council I would like to discuss the team placements for this year especially the team of the young Uchiha, so with the Hokage's permission are there any ideas". As the council members were in thought, the Hokage lowered his pipe and raised a valid point.

"If I remember correctly it is at the Hokage's discretion **who** is placed on what team and not the council so if I am not giving a good enough reason for why this meeting is over". Smiling at his grandfather Naruto got a thought that could become very important to the villages safety.

Raising his hand and being recognized as the speaker he let his idea out "to be frank from the psychological reports of the Uchiha's mental stability I believe it is a very dangerous idea to grant him status as a ninja of the leaf, now no harm or disrespect meant to you Mikoto-chan but this has to be said before any decisions are made regarding him".

Smiling at him, she nodded her head in acquiescence to his implication regarding her son.

Continuing with his little plan Naruto added more to his hit at the young Uchiha. "As I was saying Sasuke Uchiha has not only shown a negative level of camaraderie towards his fellow future genin hopefuls but he has shown very dangerous tendencies regarding his actions towards any possible teammates from his class and not to mention his fixation towards his brother which will lead him to very hasty and possible lethal outcomes".

Looking around the chambers and receiving agreeing nods from all but one in attendance, he continued.

"Not to mention if the Hokage decides upon the normal team recommendations his teammates from the academy results show will be Sakura Haruno who has the highest academic scores but next to non-existent physical and basic shinobi abilities other then genjutsu and Sai who as a former root ANBU has had his emotions stripped and is only just starting to understand how to interact with others his age which could become a catalyst for future trouble within the team because he could say something that could injure his pride or that his skills far surpass the Uchiha and knowing the Uchiha ego and pride Sasuke will feel his team is hampering him and he will try to harm if not kill them to prove his misplaced superiority".

Now all but one of the shinobi present all nodded their heads in assention which left the other one who happened to be pink haired to yell out about how Sasuke-kun wouldn't hurt Sakura because they love each other and will be together for ever, everyone was just staring at her with exasperation like she was in her own world and for Mikoto that she was planning to try to get her daughter with her son by underhanded means. "If I was you I would watch what you say regarding plans for my son Haruno-san especially when it involves marriages" Mikoto's sharingan was flaring as she let her warning sink in.

Gulping at the threat and the eyes staring at her, Koushou could only sink back into her chair to try to hide.

Seeing this as a point to intercede Hiashi Hyuuga stood up to lend his own idea to the issue of Sasuke's mental instability. "As Namikaze-san has put it the young Uchiha is very unstable but to refuse him status as a shinobi could send him over the edge and into the arms of one of the other villages especially if and most likely he will take this as a way to deny him revenge against his brother we will need to find someway to keep him under surveillance and control and not to mention that having another full fledged Uchiha serving the village will give us significant points when dealing with other villages, so any ideas".

Letting the gravity of the situation set a silence ebbed within the council as the clan heads all tried to figure out how to handle the young Uchiha.

Taken a very long five minutes Several ideas sprung up like putting him in ANBU or having him moved to a mundane assignment like hokage attendant, to even an extreme one suggesting sealing off his chakra and his bloodline for ever which was scotched quite quickly by the majority. It wasn't until Shikaku Naru spoke up regarding the answer and told the council that if the Uchiha is a flight risk then a very high-ranking shinobi must be sequestered to keep him inline. This rose the council to name several prominent ninja but it wasn't until Shikaku Naru spoke again that got a more active reponse.

"Look several of the ninja named are good there is only one who will not bow down to Sasuke no matter what and as troublesome as it is he would probably discipline him like a child which would really help lower his ego quite a bit so we should get him to do it". He then leant back in his seat trying to go to sleep.

Everyone just fell over at his blatant forgetfulness just picked themselves up resuming their seats as a fang bearing Inuzuka head yelled out at him something about Lazy Nara-BAKA's and who he was talking about.

Opening one eye to look at the rather put out council he smirked at the looks he was getting. "It's obvious the only one who could properly control the Uchiha is… (DAH DAH DAHHHHHHHH until the next chapter)

(Heheheh only kidding keep reading)

"It's obvious the only one who could properly control the Uchiha is Naruto Namikaze the Tenrai Tatsumaki and the villages new sannin…bah so troublesome how could you people not know who I was talking about".

This suggesting roused the council into action as all but three were agreeing to how Naruto should be Sasuke's teacher, though some were agreeing based on Shikaku's idea to handle the Uchiha while some others (namely the elders Koharu and Homura, Danzo former head of the ROOT ANBU and our resident pink haired banshee who everyone loves to hate were going on about what a privilege it is to train the Uchiha.

This left us with three very unhappy people one Sasuke's mother who to put it frankly hates the way her son acts, the third hokage who aside from not wanting Naruto to be forced to train the whelp but from having his decisions made for him by the council and finally Naruto who if one were to look at him you would see a very pissed off guy who could snap at any moment and kill every person in the room with him.

Looking over to see his grandson's reaction the hokage could see how angry Naruto was becoming and could very clearly imagine what would happen if the council's banter would continue. So to waylay any sort of physical reactions from Naruto the third stood up while releasing a very thick and suffocating level of KI which sent nearly everyone one to their knees (except of course Naruto who is the hero of our story) to gain their attention.

"Now if I remember correctly when this meeting started I told you to give me a reason why we should be having this meeting regarding the young Uchiha and that it is MY DECICSION WHO IS PLACED ON WHAT TEAM AND NOT THIS COUNCILS SO DON'T PRESUME TO THINK ABOVE YOUR STATION OR I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE". Seeing the effect of his little outburst and seeing the fear in his councils eyes Sarutobi lowered his voice to a casual tone to continue his orating.

"If this council would remember it's place they would happen to notice several problems with your little plan for the Uchiha and my Grandson, which are that not only is Naruto-kun a sannin which grants singular choice of who he want's to train or not but he is also a clan head which means if this council presumes to order him regarding shinobi matters especially with regards to training hopeful ninja they are in breach of the clans laws to which this village was created and I know many of you understand the punishment, so I am going to leave this decision up to Naruto".

Sitting down while acknowledging Naruto the third took a puff of his pipe while inside his head a little chibi hokage was dancing around performing several rude gestures to the council and yelling something about who's hokage round here and such. Yes very sad, but he's old and it happens which was exactly Naruto's thoughts when he saw the smile on his grandfathers face and knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Turning his attention to the council he began his little speech "Yes well as the hokage put it this council has no business telling me what to do regarding ninja affairs" seeing several people ready to yell at him he released his own KI at them which if you were a part of the council you'd wish you weren't because his idea of a weak amount of KI surpasses even the highest amount the Hokage can generate particularly when focused at only one or two people.

"As I was saying my thoughts regarding the Uchiha are well known chiefly because this whole discussing is based on the question I gave at the start of the meeting and well basically I will not be roped into training that stuck up little princess even if he is the last male Uchiha in this village and the fact that it is against village shinobi law for family members to be on the same team". He snuck a look at Mikoto who noticed this and blushed furiously at the implications while the Inuzuka next to her just nudged her in the side whispering something about talking later but not before noticing her Pinkness glaring daggers at the Uchiha matriarch.

Looking back over at the council Naruto continued his response while getting several smirks from the others in attendance who knew the meaning of his words. "Yes well…cough…cough as I was saying I have already decided upon my apprentice and that is that so, so long now bye bye then".

He then proceeded to walk towards the door amid several outbursts about his decision, which continues until just as he was at the door Hiashi Hyuuga stood up and asked the million-dollar question. "Namikaze-san who is the one you've chosen as you apprentice.

Turning his head back "That's easy it's….

(This is the actual end the next chapter)

A/N: Regarding any names I use if they are not part of the main story and are just fillers like Mikan and Tokimi they are totally made up, I don't know if they mean anything or not I don't care. Also the Lemon took me too long so I won't be writing them too often, maybe one for each girl or for special circumstances so don't wait for a lemon I'm gonna strive to fill out the story.

Kirigakure - Mist Village

Hokage - Fire Shadow

Kaa-san - Mother

Taichou - Captain (actually means commanding officer but ANBU only go up to Captain)

Genin - Lowest active ninja rank (Academy Student/Genin/Chuunin/Jounin/Sannin/Hokage)

Ninja-to - shorter straight bladed sword

Tenrai Bunshin - divine clone (a Naruto specialty that creates actual clones blood/guts/brain the whole deal which can only be dispelled by him or they run out of chakra and they can't get anyone pregnant)

Osaeru Harami no Jutsu Kai - Stop Conception technique release (stops any form of anti-conception a women is using)

Otouto - Younger Bother

Dokujin - Assassin's dagger (this is the title of the head of the Hatake clan as they will be the best assassin's)


End file.
